1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor, a method of information processing and a program storing medium, and more particularly, is suitably applied, for example, to a notebook-sized personal computer (hereinafter, this is referred to as notebook computer).
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in a notebook computer, data communication has been generally performed by radio waves via for example a cellular phone connected to a modem. Desired information can be easily and instantaneously received in any place.
When data communication via a cellular phone as above is performed, sometimes the field intensity of received radio wave remarkably deteriorates due to the change of the condition of a transmitting line in the middle of the radio data communication via the cellular phone.
If the line on the cellular phone is disconnected owing to such deterioration of the field intensity, the data communication by the notebook computer is interrupted halfway. Therefore, the user has to be careful to perform the data communication after confirming that the field intensity displayed on the display part of the cellular phone is a prescribed level and over and stable.
However, field intensity levels to be displayed on the display of cellular phones are in four levels: a display of xe2x80x9cout of areaxe2x80x9d showing that it is out of the communication area by radio waves, and displays by xe2x80x9cbarxe2x80x9d in three levels xe2x80x9clowxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cmiddlexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chighxe2x80x9d showing a receiving level xe2x80x9cwithin the areaxe2x80x9d. Practically, even if the user would perform data communication after confirming for example displayed two or more pieces of xe2x80x9cbarsxe2x80x9d (that is, the receiving level is xe2x80x9cmiddlexe2x80x9d and over) in the three levels of display by xe2x80x9cbarxe2x80x9d, the field intensity level is not practically stable. Thus, sometimes the line on the cellular phone was suddenly disconnected and the data communication was interrupted.
As the above, when data communication is performed by a notebook computer using a cellular phone, even if the field intensity level displayed on the display of the cellular phone is showing xe2x80x9cwithin the areaxe2x80x9d, it was only displayed to a user by xe2x80x9cbarxe2x80x9d in the three levels. Therefore, there has been a problem that the communication condition cannot be accurately shown to the user.
In view of the foregoing, an object of this invention is to provide an information processor, a method of information processing and a program storing medium that can surely execute radio data communication by further accurately showing the wave condition to a user.
The foregoing object and other objects of the invention have been achieved by the provision of an information processor, a method of information processing and a program storing medium, in which a field intensity level showing screen to be displayed in plural levels that is finer than a portable communication terminal unit is generated based on a field intensity signal showing the field intensity level of the portable communication terminal unit to be supplied via connecting means connected to the portable communication terminal unit, and the above field intensity level showing screen is displayed on display means. Thereby, a user can further correctly recognize the wave condition of the portable communication terminal unit. Thus, if the user performs data communication when the wave condition is stable, the data communication can be surely executed in a stable communication environment in which the line is never disconnected.